History Repetition
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Jamie, Chuck and Madison get into a car crash after the season closer of Jamie's junior year, what comes out of it isn't expected, and it's gonna change all their worlds forever,
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just watched one of the season 8 episodes (with the car crash) and I couldn't let this idea go

Haley and Nathan almost never worried when their son didn't return home by his bedtime, the kid was exactly like Nathan had been, he liked to party and have fun, but unlike Nathan he was extremely smart, so his parents didn't worry he would get in trouble late at night. This night was different though, it was 2 o'clock in the morning, the night after a Tuesday season closer, and Nathan couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to Jamie. Jamie was 17, a junior in highschool, and for his birthday his parents had bought him a Range Rover, the absence of the dark car from the drive way worried both parents. Haley, who was pregnant again,made sure their daughter, Lydia, was safe in bed, before coming into the brightly lit living room, she saw her husband pacing up and down the carpet floor and she knew something was wrong.  
"Call Chuck." Nathan told his wife as he checked outside once again.  
"Chuck? Hey it's ..." She paused and a look of sheer horror crossed her face,  
"We'll be there right away...you sure he's okay?" She motioned for Nathan to call Lucas, who was back in town with his family, Lucas was on their doorstep three minutes later.  
"What Hales? Where's Jamie?" Nathan begged, his wife had been silent since they had gotten into the car.  
"Nate...there was a car crash... Jamie's in the ER with Chuck and Madison."  
"Is he ok?"  
"I don't know. Chuck said he was." She looked at him with sheer fear, and Nathan leaned over and kissed her on the head,  
"Everything's going to be alright Hales." He promised as they swerved into the hospital parking lot. Nathan started sprinting towards the door, Haley running behind him, and when the worried couple came crashing into the ER, Chuck stood up to wave to them.  
"Chuck! Where's Jamie?" Nathan said coldly and Chuck nodded towards the room across the hall,  
"So just lots of rest and relaxation ok Jamie?" The doctor was talking to their son who was sitting on the table, his entire right arm encased in plaster who was looking worse for wear, Nathan's jaw dropped, it was lucky the season closer had been that night or Jamie would defintley be out of basketball. Jamie looked over at his parents,  
"I'm okay Mom. Madison...Madison's not." He bit his lip to keep from crying,  
"Where's Madison sweetie?" His mom asked as she watched her almost grown son revert to a five year old boy.  
"She's in the ICU, she wasn't responding to the paramedics." He said through his held sobs. Nathan walked over and gave him a hug,  
"Let's go see her." He handed him off to Haley and then turned to the doctor.  
"So what's the story with his arm?"  
"He shattered it pretty badly, I'd give it 6 weeks, then we'll see if it's progressing if it's not, well if it's not, there's a good chance he'll need surgery to restore it to full mobility. Don't worry, he'll be back on the court next season. His girlfriend though, there's something we haven't told him that we don't think would be in the best interest."  
"And that is?" Nathan crossed his arms and looked at the doctor worriedly,  
"Ms. Madison is about 4 weeks along, she's pregnant, and Jamie, being her boyfriend, well I'd assume he's the father, but it's unclear if she will survive much less the child." Nathan's jaw turned into a circle, leave it to his son to go and get his girlfriend pregnant at 17, and then he laughed to himself, he'd be a hypocrite if he got angry, he and Haley had Jamie when they were seniors.  
"Thanks doc." He nodded at him and turned to join his family in the ICU.  
"Hey Jamie can I talk to you?" He asked when he walked into the room, and Jamie gulped and nodded, following his father into the hallway, once they got there, Nathan's face turned stone serious,  
"Are you sleeping with Madison?" He asked flat out and Jamie's eyes got huge,  
"Um... Dad...that's kind of private."  
"Answer the damn question."  
"Yeah, yeah dad I'm sleeping with my girlfriend, what are you gonna do? Tell me it's wrong? You were married Junior year dad."  
"Do you use protection?"  
"DAD! My girlfriends in there dying and you're asking me if..." He paused, puzzling it together, "shit...she's not... Is she?"  
"Yeah. Jamie, they don't know if either will survive. But I think you deserve to know. Now figure out how to tell your mother."  
"My pregnant mother dad. Obviously I'm not the only one with a healthy sex life."  
"Your mom and I are married Jamie!" He raised his voice and then took a deep breath, " Sorry. It's just a lot to take in. My son has a shattered arm. And he's a baby daddy. And you should go see Madison while you can." He let the breath go, " I'll deal with your mom." Jamie nodded and ran towards her room, he came in and saw her there, with tubes in and out of her mouth, machines were beeping, her right leg was in a cast almost as thick as the one on his arm, the neck brace that was currently trying to reestablish her breathing ability was tight around her neck, her brown hair was falling down over her face, he walked slowly over towards her sitting down in the seat next to him, propping his arm up on the chair and placing his other hand right on hers, ironically her hand was fanned over her currently flat stomach, he took a deep breath and started to talk,  
"Come on Mads. I need you to wake up, we need you to wake up. Chuck feels awful about all of this, he really wants you to be okay. Good news! My arm should be fine by next season, I'm gonna want my girl there, and whatever this little guy is, wake up Madison, I need you both to be okay, I can't lose you like this." He blinked the tears in his eyes out, and kissed her cheek,  
Meanwhile, Nathan had walked out to Haley,  
"He knocked her up." And Haley's mouth widened,  
"He what?"  
"Madison's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here's background on Jamie's life in highschool

FLASH BACK

Jamie Scott was a straight A student, with the athletic talents that most teenage boys could only dream of. His freshman year in highschool he was a letterman in not one, but two sports, he and his dad shared the honor of being a freshman on the Varsity basketball team, and of course, his other sport baseball. He had grown into a fine young man, he stood about 6'5, his sandy brown hair had darkened into a light chestnut, his arms were bulky like his father, and his way with words rivaled his uncles talent. Freshman year had been good to Jamie, he had broken up with his girlfriend Madison when he had caught her kissing Chuck after a party the summer before, and he had been eager to forget his dark haired beauty, soon he resembled his father, girls hung on to every word he said, and he didn't walk down the hall without at least one flirtatious remark being thrown his way, he had blondes,redheads, girls with black hair, and a few with brightly streaked heads, but never another brunette, he couldn't bring himself to see anyone but Madison when it came to the girls with brown hair. By second semester of his freshman year, as he helped the Ravens begin a solid season, a girl with long blonde hair and wide green eyes, had caught his eye, she was funny and popular, one of the only freshman on the Varsity Cheer squad, she was a girl with a fix for adrenaline, and Jamie needed just that. Her name was Vanessa, and she was his first high school girlfriend. On one particular night, she had shown up in his driveway, in a red convertible, rock music blasting and her long blonde hair falling all over her face as she called him down.  
"Baby. My dad's out of town, I borrowed his car, let's go get lost together." She had said in between gasps of excitement, and he against his head, had climbed into the car with the 15 year old girl, who didn't have her license, and had let her take him on a joy ride in the cold December air. She had swerved into a parking lot, grinning and had pulled him by the hand out of the convertible and started running into the crisp wind, she had turned around and grinned the biggest grin he'd ever seen in his life, and she had taken his face and kissed it hard,  
"Come on J, lets do this. Here and now. " and he had bit his lip, begging himself to resist, but had given in, and that was the story of how he lost his virginity the December of his freshman year, to a feisty blonde who had blown in like the winter chill and whipped his life out of control. But just like the winter had to give way to the spring, she had faded with the warm weather, and Allison, a dancer had come skipping into his life with the blooming of the flowers and the start of the baseball season had been accompanied by mid afternoon excursions in the flowery fields of Tree Hill. Allison had long red hair, it draped down her back like a waterfall of curls, her eyes were bright blue, they shocked you every time you saw them, and he got lost in them for hours. She had been the kind of girl who wore flowery sundresses and painted her toes pink, she was just the cleanse he had needed after his heart racing winter. Meanwhile, Madison had seemed to move on, she cut her hair, and started dating Tyler, a junior who was also on the Varsity Basketball team, she no longer dropped by Jamie's house to say hi, instead she raced around in Tyler's black sports car, she sometimes nodded at Jamie in the hall, acknowledging the fact they'd been friends for 8 years before the party. Allison, just like the flowers, wilted in the heat wave of summer, and all of a sudden Jamie found himself with a different girl every week, just like his dad had been. Sophomore year approached rapidly, and soon Jamie found himself going steady with Lizzy, a white blonde cheerleader, she was just the mix of safe and exciting that he needed, she was happy to fulfill her PDA requirements, and she never missed a chance to pull him away from whatever he was doing to have a little fun in the bedroom. His parents had watched the fluctuations of girls mill in and out of the Scott household, and Nathan had awoke to a couple making the walk of shame down the hallway. Every time he tried to bring it up with Jamie his son had raised his eyebrows and started to do math,  
"Dad, I'm 16 and you're what? 34? Do the math. Don't pretend you weren't having sex in highschool."  
And Haley had called Nathan off, telling him to just let his son make his own mistakes. It was after a particularly tumultuous break up with Lizzy, after she had a pregnancy scare, that had snapped Jamie's world back into focus. She had found him after the championship basketball game,  
"Jamie. I'm not pregnant. I got confirmation this morning. Here's the thing... I don't think this is how I want to spend my high school years, afraid of being a teen mom, so even, even though our sex is amazing, I don't think I can be in this relationship right now." And that was the first time Jamie had been dumped by a girl, he had disappeared to the river court for hours, not coming in the door until 3 am, his hair a mess, and sweat dripping through his shirt. Lydia, who was nine, had given him a hug and told him it was all going to be okay, before skipping off to her room with the cookie she had woken up to sneak. Around the middle of baseball season, Tyler had dumped Madison, and he had found her behind a trailer, tears pouring down her face, and her mascara making streak marks on her cheeks, she sat there on the step, crying to herself until she had realized someone was next to her,  
"He cheated on me J. I didn't do anything, and then I see him with that hoe..." She fell off realizing that had been what she had done to him, except with his best friend, not some random person at a party, and she cried a little bit more, "I'm sorry Jamie."  
"Hey. Hey. It's going to be okay Mad. We're going to be fine." He paused and looked at her, " friends again?" And she had nodded and enveloped him in a hug on the back step of the trailer.  
Needless to say, when Jamie got a girlfriend named Caylee two weeks later, Madison felt lost, pith the revival of their friendship, Jamie had opened his heart to brunettes, and this girl, Caylee, was exactly what he wanted. She had long tan legs, wavy brown hair and eyes like Bambi, she cursed and watched sports like a guy, but kissed like the girl she was and he loved it. He respected her.  
"She might be the one Madison." He had confessed one afternoon when the pair was sitting on his bed,  
"You sure?" She had asked, heart broken,  
"Yeah. I think so. " he had stared off into space, and her heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces,  
"I'm happy for you then." She had tried to resist the tears forming in Her eyes, but had to leave in a hurry to make sure he didn't see her wet eyes.  
Caylee had been on the edge about whether she wanted to love him or not, and when Madison called her begging her not to break Jamie's heart, it had clicked. Madison wanted Jamie. Jamie was everything Caylee had wanted, he was funny, and athletic, loving and smart, he said all the right things when he needed to but she didn't feel anything, and she had no clue why. She desperately wanted to love him, but she couldn't, and as much as it hurt to leave, she had to.  
This of course had left Jamie miserable during baseball season, and Madison was beside him through it all.  
Maybe that was the moment he realized he still loved her. When she swallowed her own feelings and let him in, made sure he felt needed and loved, and he suddenly could see everything clearly. They hadn't rushed into anything, but they'd ended up having sex lots, lots. And sometimes the thought crossed Jamie's mind that maybe, maybe this wouldn't end well, but other times, like right now, he knew he needed her, he needed her to open her eyes and be okay.


End file.
